


Younglo(ve) Dump

by HoneyBlue



Series: Younglo(ve) dump [13]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: A Collection, ALL the tags, Angst, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Smut, consolidating my younglo oneshots and drabbles, drabbles and oneshots mixed tgt, everythings just unedited shit, for easier navigation, going to post my future drabbles and oneshots here, i didnt know why i didnt do this instead, i just like soft junhong ok, idk - Freeform, jaelo, not going to shift those alr posted, unedited soft shit probably, younglo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBlue/pseuds/HoneyBlue
Summary: Posting mi drabbles and oneshots here for an easier navigation :3





	1. (M)ine

**Author's Note:**

> ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight Dub-con, Saliva as lube and Watermelon lube and idk it might not make sense at certain points

 

This is a different take on another story '[Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172627)', it continues on after the phone call. You might want to read it tho it doesnt rly matter xD

Only proofread once, there might be errors in there as always.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Aphrodisiac, the word swam in Junhong's head. It cannot be right...he put away his phone. He froze immediately, feeling arms wound around his waist.  

"You smell so good." Youngjae whispered, "What took you so long?" 

Junhong could feel a hardness poking at his thigh, was that what he thought it was. 

"Hy-hyung, sh-shouldn't you..be resting i-in bed..." His face flamed, what the fuck was he going to do. Junhong could feel the elder start rutting against him and he keened slightly. 

"Junhonggie," Youngjae slid his hands down his body, his hand going underneath the younger's shirt.  

Junhong shuddered, feeling the elder caress his body. Youngjae's hands travelled up his body, his fingers skittering across his stomach, feeling up the flat plane of his chest. Youngjae started to kiss up his neck, his other hand sliding downwards. 

The younger finally gained some sense of consciousness, he pulled away from the elder's grip, panting. Junhong's face was set aflame, "Hy-hyung, what's wrong with you?" He backed away, a nervous smile on his face. The younger cradled himself, feeling scared.  

"Nothing's wrong with me, I'm just feeling a little hot." Youngjae inched closer, finally pushing Junhong down on the couch once they were close enough.  

He pinned down the younger's hands as he lined their crotches together, grinding down on Junhong.  

"Ah hyung!" Junhong struggled but it was as if his muscles deflated in an instant, he couldn't push the elder off.  

"Should we do it here or in the bedroom?" Youngjae mumbled into his ear. 

"In-in the room." What the fuck, Junhong actually answered. Shouldn't he be pushing the elder off or something but what was he doing.  

Youngjae smirked, getting up to pull him into the room. He closed the door behind him, locking it in the process. Junhong was once again pushed onto the bed. The elder got back into position above him, back to rutting against him and Junhong couldn't help the small moan that slipped through his lips. He immediately covered his mouth, embarrassed.  

Youngjae pulled off Junhong's shirt, lips immediately meeting the younger's pale skin. He sucked on the skin, kissing and biting  at certain parts and yeah, Junhong was fucked.  

"Hy-hyung please, you aren't yourself." 

The elder trailed his lips to his nipple, taking one into his mouth-sucking and licking while his fingers fiddled with the other nub. Junhong moaned, feeling pleasure tingling in his senses. He wasn't sure about this entire situation, his brain was screaming how wrong this was but his heart begged to differ, he wanted this.  

"Hyung, no wait, we can't...we can't do this" Junhong's rationale seemed to come back to him, he finally said something, pushing Youngjae away gently. 

"Sorry, I wasn't listening." The elder said before he was back to sucking hickies onto Junhong's neck.  

Junhong moaned into his hand, feeling Youngjae leave numerous kisses on his skin. The elder was quick, working on his pants next.  

He dragged down his pants along with his boxers, leaving Junhong naked and half-hard on the bed. The younger immediately covered his cock with his hands, his face red as a tomato.  

"Don't hide," Youngjae pulled away the younger's hand and Junhong curled in on himself-hiding his erection away from the elder- before he settled himself, stripping himself off of his shirt and sweats. Junhong could see the bulge in the elder's boxers and he gulped. Were they really doing this, are they being serious right now. 

The younger couldn't help but let his eyes run across Youngjae's now exposed skin, his eyes travelled down towards the elder's crotch and he could feel his face burn. The elder noticed his expression, smirking a little as he eased his way out of his boxers-lightly shaking his hips for good measure.  

Junhong looked at the thick, veiny muscle in front of him, he was both nervous and scared. His throat ran dry and he gulped down much needed water.  

"Like what you see?" Youngjae asked, smirking. He gripped onto his erection, lightly pumping it, giving a small show. His soft moans and groans travelled into Junhong's ears and the younger desperately turned away. Junhong covered his ears, not wanting to listen to Youngjae pleasure himself.  

Junhong's arm was pulled away, he was pushed down again. Youngjae parted his legs with his knees and the younger prayed to the heavens as he desperately tried to cover his erection. Youngjae tutted, taking his hands away in a swift motion, pinning them up beside his head.  

Youngjae looked at him, like  _really_  looked at him. Letting his gaze run up and down his body while Junhong clenched his eyes shut, the embarrassment attacking him.  

"You're so pretty, " Youngjae mumbled in a daze before he leaned down towards his ear, "Even your cock is pretty." Junhong whined, embarrassed to open his eyes, his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He couldn't even hide anything with the knees pushing his legs apart. He half expected the intoxicated Youngjae to just fuck him as if he was some toy, as if it was some casual one night stand. 

 

Sex to him was something he regarded holy- an intimate moment you spend with your loved one. Thus, he had never did it with anyone. But now he was here, with his legs spread underneath Youngjae.  

 

"Have you done anything like this before?" Youngjae whispered huskily. 

Junhong finally dared to open his eyes, looking into the elder's lust filled eyes. He hesitantly shook his head, "N-no." 

Warmth filled Youngjae's eyes, he grinned before leaning down to take Junhong's lips in his own. The younger froze up, shocked. Youngjae continued to move his lips along the younger's frozen ones, one of his hands going downwards to touch Junhong's waist. 

Youngjae's hand slid up to his nipple, the pad of his thumb rubbing harshly against the nub causing Junhong to gasp. The elder slipped his tongue in, Junhong almost biting down out of shock. 

Youngjae curled his tongue around Junhong's and the younger slowly gave in, Junhong shyly reciprocating the movements. Youngjae made sure Junhong was docile beneath him before he continued on, kissing down the younger's neck. 

He aligned their bare erections, thrusting against the younger. The heated friction sending jolts of pleasure down their spines.  

"Mine." Youngjae panted out into the younger's ear, still rutting their erections together. Junhong submitted to the elder's touch, just letting Youngjae do whatever he wanted.  

Youngjae let up, turning the younger around. Junhong slightly struggled, he wanted to see the elder. 

"Hy-hyung, nevermind...." 

The younger pouted as he obediently laid there, slowly parting his legs. Youngjae slightly hoisted the younger's butt up, explicitly groping the perky flesh, causing mewls to slip from Junhong's throat.  

Junhong could feel the elder's burning gaze on his ass, he was thankful he was in this position as he hid his burning face in the sheets. The elder's length grazed across the younger's butt as he leaned forward to offer his fingers to Junhong's mouth. 

Junhong parted his mouth, lips enveloping the fingers offered. He sucked on the appendages, somewhat liking the feeling of the digits in his mouth. He licked around the fingers, thoroughly coating them in saliva. 

"Seems like you like sucking on my fingers." The elder observed, making Junhong blush furiously.  

Youngjae pulled out his fingers, putting them into his mouth as he looked Junhong in the eye. He smirked, seeing the younger get even more shy.  

Youngjae took out his fingers, directing his hand towards Junhong's ass. He parted the younger's butt cheeks, exposing the tight canal in between. Junhong tensed up, feeling cold air breezing against his entrance. 

Youngjae ran his hand up and down the younger's back, trying to calm Junhong down. Once he deemed the younger was more relaxed, he ran his finger along the rim of the younger's entrance, slipping it in-the saliva making the intrusion a lot more bearable. 

Junhong stiffened at the weird feeling travelling up his body, his hand gripping on the bed sheets. Youngjae started moving the finger causing the younger to gasp and Junhong slowly but surely, relaxed around the finger.  

Even though the elder was under the influence of aphrodisiac, Youngjae still treated him with so much care. He blushed, feeling the elder leave kisses on his back. He haven't even realised Youngjae already inserted another finger in, this time scissoring him open.  

Junhong felt moans slip out of his throat, getting used to the appendages moving in him. The younger unconsciously thrusted his hips forward, rutting his length against the mattress. He was also slightly pushing back against the fingers in him. 

Youngjae smacked the younger's ass causing Junhong to flinch immediately, he stopped his movements. 

"Stop moving." The elder commanded.  

Junhong got scared, he didn't get how people in those erotic, kinky kind of fiction get aroused by spankings, it was painful. He stayed still obediently, feeling Youngjae continue prepping him. Junhong let the older take the lead, making sure he didn't move. 

Youngjae pulled out his fingers, Junhong slightly whining at the loss. The elder chuckled a little, finding the younger cute. Junhong perked up after a while, not feeling the elder behind him. He looked back to see Youngjae looking for something. 

The elder turned back, holding something akin to a bottle in his hand. Junhong noticed it was lube and he finally realised the situation at hand. He leaned upwards, turning around while covering his erection. 

"H-hyung...we....we shouldn't...be doing this."  

"What's wrong Junhonggie, are you hurt?" Youngjae asked, worry filling his eyes as he came closer to him.  

"No, it's just...we...we" Junhong nibbled on his lips, embarrassed. 

"Aren't lovers?" The elder completed the sentence for him.  

The younger perked up, nodding his head bashfully. Youngjae moved forward, tilting the younger's face towards him. He pressed his lips onto Junhong's, gently coaxing him into a kiss. Junhong tasted like cherries, sweet and tart he realised. He had expected the younger to taste like vanilla, for some reason. Maybe it was because he associated Junhong to vanilla, the younger was always so soft and sweet.  

"You taste like cherries, sweet." Youngjae booped him on the nose, making Junhong giggle.  

"H-hyung tastes like chocolate." The younger looped his arms around Youngjae's neck, shyly admitting. Fuck it, Junhong will just cross the bridge when he gets to it. 

Youngjae gave a gentle smile before he continued on, his hands running down his body towards his crotch. He gripped the younger's cock, pumping it lightly as he squeezed occasionally. Junhong mewled, clenching his eyes shut. Youngjae took in the younger's expression- his clenched jaw, flushed cheeks and the sweat beading on his forehead. 

He released the younger, his hands opening the bottle of watermelon-flavored lube. Junhong took notice, releasing his arms around the elder. He turned back onto his stomach, spreading his legs.  

Youngjae aligned three of his lubed up fingers against the younger's entrance, sliding them in slowly. As much as how much he wanted to hurry and get into Junhong, he still had to prepare the younger properly.  

Junhong winced at the stretch, feeling the sting from his hole getting stretched though the lube  _really_  made it a lot more bearable. He felt so full, feeling the digits drag along the walls. A jolt of pleasure flew up his spine and he felt precum leak out of his length. Junhong was holding on to the bedsheets so tightly he was scared that he might just break through the fabric.  

Pleasure was coursing through his body as he felt Youngjae continue dragging his fingers in and out of his body. He could feel the heat in his lower stomach grow, the coil winding tight. Just as the coil was about to be released, he felt the fingers in him disappear. Junhong whined low in his throat, causing Youngjae to let out a chuckle.  

"Onto your back," Youngjae said, helping the younger adjust himself onto his back. Junhong propped himself up on his elbows, looking at the elder as Youngjae sat back on his knees, squeezing out more lube into his hands. The elder pumped himself, lubing his cock up. He noticed Junhong staring before he spread his knees wider, smirking as he slowed down his pumping.  

Junhong gulped, seeing the look Youngjae was giving him. He couldn't take his eyes away from the elder, seeing him slowly stroke himself, his pretty hands wrapped around his thick cock. Junhong could feel his entrance clench and unclench as he got even more turned on, Youngjae's groans reaching his ears.  

He finally tore his eyes away from the sight in front of him, he was breathing so heavily and his face was on fire. How was Youngjae's dick going to fit into him, the elder's moans travelled into his ears again. Junhong looked back to see Youngjae thrusting into his hands while looking at him and he whimpered so loudly it was embarrassing.  

"Hy-hyung, i..i..." He panted out, licking his dry lips. Junhong's body was quivering, he knew Youngjae was teasing him. The elder hummed, tilting his head in slight question as he continued his rutting.  

"Your punishment for letting someone else touch you." Youngjae said casually, speeding up his thrusts, making sure he looked Junhong in the eye. Youngjae came with a groan, his seed splattering on to his stomach, a little bit got on to his hands.  

Junhong felt like he sinned for some reason, looking at his hyung pleasure himself. He felt scandalized, like he shouldn't have witnessed that. Youngjae was still hard, his erection standing tall and proud. The elder smirked before moving forward, offering his cum-stained fingers to Junhong.  

The younger looked at Youngjae in shock, his face still a vibrant red. Junhong opened his mouth hesitantly, wrapping his lips around the offered fingers. There was a burst of flavors- Junhong could taste a little bit of artificial watermelon, a little bit of bitterness but the strongest was the musky, salty yet sweet taste. They all mixed to form a weird taste in Junhong's mouth. He didn't mind it really, it was unique. 

Youngjae felt the heat in his stomach grow, seeing the younger suck on his fingers shyly yet obediently, 

"Looks like you really do like my fingers." He brushed away the fringe from Junhong's eyes. He pulled his hand away, a string of saliva connecting his fingers and the younger's lips.  

Youngjae let up before he lifted Junhong's legs up, bending his knees up to his chest. Thankfully Junhong was a dancer and most dancers were on the flexible side. Junhong covered his face, embarrassed as he was further exposed. He could feel his hole clenching around nothing. Junhong was so high strung, he could feel his release knocking at his doorsteps.  

Junhong's face was burning up, were they really going to do this and how was Youngjae's cock going to fit him. He was scared, scared of the pain and also scared where this moment would lead them to. Since he had always been a rational person, everything had to go through his brain first. Though this time, his original warnings were ignored as he followed his feelings. 

He felt the elder press his erection against his entrance and Junhong immediately tensed up. Youngjae leaned downwards, kissing him square on the lips. He coiled his tongue around the younger's, feeling Junhong relax into the kiss. Youngjae then, slowly eased himself into Junhong. Bit by bit, the elder's cock was swallowed into the tight canal.  

Tears spilled down Junhong's tear ducts as his jaw went slack. The pain was unlike anything he had experienced before, he felt himself split into two. He really hoped that nothing tore down there.  

"I'm sorry." He heard Youngjae mumble as he felt the elder nuzzle against his cheek.  

Junhong felt so full, the appendage filling him up to the brim. It took a while but he slowly relaxed around Youngjae's length, he knew it must have been hard on the elder with the heat clenched so tight around his cock, with Youngjae breathing heavily into his ear.  

Junhong felt warm to his extremities, Youngjae waiting patiently for him to adjust. The elder pressed gentle kisses on his skin as he gazed at Junhong with warmth in his eyes. 

"I've always thought you would look pretty, panting and writhing underneath me." Youngjae admitted, leaning down to kiss him. "But you look absolutely beautiful."  

Junhong's cheeks flamed, his heart skipping a beat. He timidly wrapped his legs around the elder's waist, feeling his hole loosen around the throbbing length. He looked into Youngjae's eyes before giving a slight nod, indicating that he was ready. 

Youngjae pulled out slowly, gentle as he really didn't want to hurt Junhong any further. The younger's heat was sucking him back in, moist heat clenching so tightly around him. He pushed in slowly, hearing Junhong's soft moans of pain. He leaned down once more, taking Junhong's lips into a lip lock. 

The elder licked into Junhong's mouth, successfully distracting the younger from the sting in his ass. Youngjae slowly thrusted back in and Junhong gasped into the kiss. A few more thrusts in and the elder was quick to hit his bundle of nerves. He came instantly, clenching tight around Youngjae's cock. 

Youngjae groaned low in his throat, the grip around his dick almost painful. He got some tissues from the table, cleaning up the younger's stomach quickly. There was only a momentary break, the elder was grunting and groaning in his ears as constant murmurs of 'mine' made Junhong turn giddy.    

A whimper escaped Junhong as Youngjae started up with his thrusts, dragging his cock along his walls.  He whined from the overstimulation, feeling his length start to harden again from the consistent jabs to his prostate. 

"You're so beautiful." The elder panted into Junhong's ear, once again making the younger blush. Junhong reached up to loop his arms around Youngjae's neck, pulling him closer to press kisses onto the elder's face.  

Junhong never knew Youngjae could be this straightforward, the elder was almost always just like  _Youngjae_. He never knew what the elder thought of him, always beating around the bush when his other hyungs asked him. Youngjae never really paid much attention to him or at least that was what Junhong had always believed.  

Junhong was once again hard and leaking, feeling so full from Youngjae's cock pressing against his sweet spot. He was panting heavily, feeling the elder start to move against him again. He clenched his fists, feeling his nails dig into his skin- Junhong didn't want to injure the elder. 

If Junhong was a romantic, he would say they were making love. But Junhong indeed  _was_  a romantic, the thought of love made his heart flutter. He held Youngjae closer, trailing his lips along the elder's cheek. 

Junhong whimpered and whined, the elder's cock abusing his prostate. The thrusts were hard yet gentle, each and every one branding him as Youngjae's from within. Junhong could feel the elder start to rut right against his sweet spot and the heat in his lower stomach escalated so quickly, it was painful. He was chanting Youngjae's name under his breath, his mind completely focused on the elder. 

Youngjae came with a low grunt, painting Junhong's wall white. The latter came almost immediately after as Youngjae leaned down to place pecks on Junhong's face. The younger could still feel the hardness in him though Youngjae pulled out almost immediately. Junhong could feel warmth leaking out of his clenching entrance and his spine was aching as Youngjae slowly brought his legs down.  

Junhong watched as Youngjae cleaned him up, slightly confused because the elder was still hard. Watching the elder take care of him, neglecting his own erection really made Junhong feel horribly special, for some reason.  

Youngjae took his palms which he tried to hide, he only handed _(no pun intended)_  them over when the elder gave him a slight glare. Youngjae looked over the indents on his palm, most of them were red from his nails digging into the skin. Junhong looked on as Youngjae pressed kisses onto his palm, as if trying to heal the skin.  

"Don't hurt yourself like this anymore, hmm" Youngjae said,  

"I..i didn't want to injure you..." Saying it out loud was kind of embarrassing, Junhong unconsciously looked away. 

Youngjae cupped his face, directing his gaze back to the elder. Youngjae's thumbs were caressing his cheeks and honestly, Junhong had never felt this loved in his life. He could feel his whole world just click into place, a warmth settled over him and he had never felt this calm. Junhong was about to relax into the touch though Youngjae released him, he pouted a little.  

"I'm not exactly sure why I'm still hard but I'm sure Himchan hyung has something to do with it." 

"Do...you..need..any..any help...?" Junhong stuttered out, looking away timidly. 

"Are you offering yourself to me?" Youngjae smirked. 

"I..i.." Junhong nodded, biting on his lips out of embarrassment.  

"Maybe i should take up on the offer." The elder leaned in close, Junhong closing his eyes in anticipation. They kissed once more, gentle and sweet before Youngjae pulled away again. "It's alright Junhong ah, you must be tired already. I can settle this myself." The elder smiled at him, caressing his cheek as Junhong's eyes fluttered close.

 

 

Youngjae got up from the bed, proceeding to the closet to rummage for some boxers. He pulled up the boxers as he hissed, the fabric brushing against his still-erect cock. The boxers left nothing to the imagination, the bulge obvious for everyone to see. He brought another pair of boxers to Junhong though the latter was already falling asleep on the bed. 

He laughed a little, bringing the blankets around the younger, tucking him in. It's either Youngjae had to use his hand or he had to take cold showers, he settled on the latter. Youngjae opened the door, stepping out and he almost had a heart attack. The other members were back and they were all looking at him. Youngjae immediately shut the door, he was still half naked for fuck's sake. 

Youngjae scrambled to put on some clothes, trying to cover his erection. Once he made sure his dick wasn't visible or at least not as visible, he left the room again. Youngjae immediately rushed to Himchan, wanting an explanation. 

"Himchan hyung, the drink you gave me was spiked, wasn't it.?" His tone was more on the angry side.  

Himchan scratched his head sheepishly, "Ye..." 

"Do you know how dangerous it could have been?! I could have raped him!" 

Hearing the younger's tone, Himchan's face dropped. 

"I've been seeing you crush on Junhong for so long yet you never took any steps to chase him. I just wanted you to take the initiative." His voice was small. 

Youngjae sighed, "I'm sorry hyung but what you did was unforgivable, there were so many things that could have went wrong!" 

"But it didn't so that's most important," Yongguk spoke up "....unless you did hurt him, did you." He looked at Youngjae with a glare.  

Youngjae gulped slightly, shaking his head. Yongguk stood up, going towards him.  

"I'm glad you had such an angry response, now I'm reassured." He said. 

Youngjae just looked at him with confusion in his eyes. 

"We trusted that you won't hurt Junhong so I agreed to it though it was indeed a pretty ridiculous idea, i don't know who talked me into it. Once Junhong is clear of his own feelings, I'm entrusting him to you. But if you hurt him in any way, i won't hesitate to chop your dick off- mark my words."  

Youngjae felt a chill run down his spine though, he was more than happy, their leader; the one who Junhong looked up to the most has given his approval.  

"We're all fine with it as long as Junhong is okay but we won't hesitate to hurt you if you hurt the maknae in any way." Daehyun started. "Even if you are my best friend." 

Youngjae suddenly felt like a mouse under the other members' looks. He never expected himself to be in this situation with the other members but he was slightly proud of himself; he's gotten the rest of their approvals, now just for Junhong himself.  

"Wait...how are you so sure that Junhong is okay with this?" 

"Because you two are probably the most dumbest people we have ever met. Junhong clearly has feelings for you yet he doesn't know. And you, you're always hiding your feelings towards him but it's so obvious seeing from afar." Daehyun replied. 

"The mutual pining was getting on all our nerves and we just wanted to lock you two in the closet but we figured you won't say anything so this happened." Himchan continued, gesturing around. 

Honestly Youngjae didn't know whether to hate all of them or love all of them, he really wouldn't have come to this point without them. Youngjae sighed, "Just don't drug anyone anymore..." 

"We won't" Himchan lifted his hand, in an attempt to swear to the skies. 

"If not?" 

"If not we won't get married, we won't have children." 

Youngjae nodded, satisfied. "How am i supposed to get rid of the rest of the drug?" 

He was reminded of his still hard erection when his hand brushed across it.  

"You either have to wait it off or jerk it off though waiting would take a long time." Himchan called out. 

"How did you know?" Daehyun asked, wriggling his eyebrows in his hyung's direction 

"It came with an instruction manual." Himchan rolled his eyes.  

Youngjae sighed, he guessed he had to wait it out then. He went back to his room, casting a glare at the rest of the members. 

"Don't disturb us." 

"Sure, lover boy." The rest of the members snickered causing Youngjae to roll his eyes. 

 

 

Youngjae re-entered the room, seeing Junhong sound asleep. He was nuzzling into the blankets, an air of serenity was around him. He removed his shirt, going back onto the bed. Youngjae figured he was going to sleep it off though it was indeed painful, his dick was straining against the boxers.  He laid beside Junhong, bringing his arms around the younger's waist.  

It was pretty hot so he didn't bother with the blankets. There was constantly this heated ache in his navel region but he ignored it. Youngjae knew if he were to try to jerk himself off, he would want a lot more to satiate the heat so he contained himself. Along the way, he somehow fell asleep. 

 

 

Junhong stirred awake, feeling slightly groggy and his back was stiff. He was facing Youngjae, the elder was still dozing soundly. There was a little bit of a dried drool trail decorating the elder's face but Junhong still found him extremely handsome. He sat up slowly, feeling sticky everywhere. His waist was sore as he pushed himself up. 

Junhong limped towards the closet, he forgot he was in Youngjae's room. He looked through the closet, trying to find something that might just fit him. He wanted to take a shower so he settled on a worn out tee; oversized and had a hole or two. The shirt fit him almost nicely, slightly loose though he needed some pants.  

Junhong blushed slightly, proceeding to rummage through Youngjae's boxers. Somehow after last night, everything about the elder just made his heart flutter. Maybe it was because he had never before realised how much he had grown to like Youngjae.  

It seems that everything now made sense to him; how he seemed to pay more attention to his hyung, how he so easily accepted the marriage proposal during that one interview. No wonder Junhong was feeling dejected when Youngjae didn't seem to pay any mind to him. 

Junhong slipped on the boxers he found. They were pretty big, even for him which he was honestly glad for since he didn't really want his skin sticking onto tight clothes. A groan from the bed had him looking towards it, Youngjae was waking up. The elder stretched, proceeding to touch the mattress beside him.  

Junhong could see the small furrow of Youngjae's brows when he couldn't find him, he giggled a little before he limped back to the bed, sitting on the edge. The elder took notice of him before he blushed a deep red.  

"I'm so sorry Junhong ah, I shouldn't have done that..i wasn't myself." 

"W-what...so you didn't...mean.any of it.." Junhong's heart fell, maybe he was right all along; Youngjae never did pay any attention to him. 

"No...that's not what I meant...i meant every moment but i shouldn't have forced myself onto you. For that, I'm apologising." Youngjae explained, he took his hands into his. Junhong felt his heart leap, his cheeks were heating up. 

"It's okay...i just want to ask....what are we?" Junhong asked, slightly bashful. 

"What do you want us to be?" Youngjae asked him back. 

Images ran in Junhong's mind, scenarios that he had always wanted to try and he was sure, 

"....Lovers, I want us to be lovers."  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTL i cant write smut without it going soft tho i still hope you like it


	2. Let there be fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, it's 2,15am right now. i'm super tired but here we go, a one shot. This is actually really long overdue, i got the idea last year during Party Baby Climax and i only finished writing it this year. Proofread once so there might be errors in thr lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abit of a slice of life kinda but not really...small slow burn....very miniscule
> 
> Warnings: Slight horror, like really slight horror idk where this was going, i just went with it and viola

 

 

The dancefloor is filled with random bodies moving to the loud music. Bright lights flashing around the dimmed club as Youngjae moved around the area, looking for that one person that triggered his senses.  

As a vampire, Youngjae never really liked the ruckus of the club, he liked staying at home and just probably waste his life away as he has done for the past five centuries.   

Vampires, once a myth but now everyone knows of their actual existence , most regarding them as blood suckers, filled with bloodlust, out to kill the innocent. Crime rates in the city increased, with people linking them directly to the vamps.  

Youngjae got closer to the dancefloor, following his sense of smell to hear loud cheers as the patrons circled around someone supposedly. Youngjae peeked through the window of onlookers, seeing a tall lanky baby-faced teen, he supposed. The teen was owning the dance floor, even with his long limbs, moving quick and precise to the beat. Youngjae's senses tingled, his heart telling him that he was the one.  

The teen continued dancing on, Youngjae stepping aside to continue observing the other. The music changed, the DJ putting a slower, softer song onto the speakers. Most of the crowd dispersed to probably get drinks from the bar, leaving the teen still moving to the beat, though now in a slow dance. Youngjae moved closer to the teen now, getting closer to the sweet scent in the air.  

At the corner of his eye, he saw a girl closing in on them, obviously headed for the teen. The girl latched herself onto the teen, dragging her hand across his side. The teen however looked clearly uncomfortable, awkwardly trying to inch away from the girl though the girl continued invading the other's space.  

Youngjae then, decided to step in. He went towards the pair, looking intently at the teen.  

"Love, is everything alright?" Youngjae spoke as he wrapped an arm around the teen's waist, pulling him in closer.   

Youngjae could feel the other stiffen in his hold,  

"Huh, erm...er." The teen said, looking at Youngjae confusedly, just to see him smile at him.  

The teen awkwardly smiled, "Ye, I'm fine."   

The girl eyed between the two suspiciously, looking sceptical.  

"Are you sure you're close, it doesn't seem like it."  

Youngjae glared at the girl, giving her a once over.  

"Why don't you look for someone else, he is already taken."  

The girl huffed before turning around to leave, leaving the confused teen in Youngjae's arms. Youngjae manoeuvred the teen so they are now facing each other, his hands on the teen's waist. The teen was leaning back slightly, probably feeling awkward to be held so intimately by a stranger.  

"Erm..thank you." The teen said.  

"It's quite alright, I have had my eye on you for a while." Youngjae was straight to the point, causing the teen to fluster, his eyes widening in shock.    

"Sorry, I..i'm not looking for anyone now." The teen said, backing away slightly, though the grip on his waist tightened. Slight fear rose in the teen's features, as his hands pushed against Youngjae's chest.  

"Hmm, but let's continue this dance shall we?" Youngjae didn't wait for the other's reply before he pulled him closer, guiding a slow court dance.  

"i'm not that good at this though." The teen spoke, looking down onto their feet, trying to not step onto the other.  

Youngjae leaned in closer, "It's okay, just follow my lead."   

  

  

Junhong never expected himself to be in this situation. He merely wanted to relax after his exams were over. The man in front of him was slightly scaring him, his hold tight on his waist.  

Junhong could feel the other's eyes boring into his skull as he continued looking down at their feet, still trying to not step onto the other. His hands were still awkwardly placed on the other's chest as he really didn't know what to do with them.   

Though as they swayed to the music, Junhong could feel himself loosening up, his hands slowly going upwards to rest on the other's shoulder. Junhong was contemplating whether his arms should go around the other's neck since he was significantly taller than the other. Before he could consider his options, the man released his waist to guide his arms around his neck.   

So now Junhong's just awkwardly swaying along to the music, occasionally stepping on the other while his arms were wound around a really handsome stranger that was shorter than him. The stranger's hands returned to hold on to his waist.  

Junhong heard the music start to speed up, he wanted to let go immediately but the look in the other's eyes, he couldn't do it.  

"Erm, i think i got to go now. It's getting late." Junhong said, awkwardly removing his arm.   

"Must you?" The other said, his arms going around his waist, pulling him in.  

Junhong flustered, hands back to pushing slightly at the other's chest.  

"I..i"   

"Stay with me, love."   

Junhong blushed, flattered that the handsome man before him is interested. He nodded slightly, speechless before a sudden realisation dawned upon him. The stranger could literally be a murderer and he just fell straight into the other's trap.  

Before he could say anything else, Junhong's vision turned black. He felt a really weird sensation passing through his body, his head spinning slightly.   

  

 

  

Youngjae was glad that the other didn't start freaking out on him. He admits his approach was kinda creepy, and now he brought the teen back to his apartment, even creepier. He carried the unconscious teen easily onto his bed, tucking him in.   

Having not really properly fed in a while and with his mate so close to him, Youngjae felt his senses kick into overdrive. His fangs elongated, feeling the urge to sink his teeth into the teen to have a taste of the sweet blood.   

Youngjae shook his head, trying to get rid of the overpowering instincts. He left the room to the kitchen where he stored blood. He grabbed a bag of it, ripping it open to pour into a mug. He drank from the mug hurriedly. It didn't taste that great but it was enough for him not to go bonkers.  

Youngjae braced himself before he re-entered the bedroom, just to see the teen stir awake. The teen looked around confusedly before looking at him with wide eyes while scooting back on the bed, bringing the blankets around him. Anyone could tell the other was scared, Youngjae could literally smell the fear coming from the teen.  

Youngjae smiled, hoping that that would somehow calm the other but it only made the teen look more afraid.   

"I'm sorry but let me explain. Don't freak out, ok"   

The teen still looked at him with wide eyes, probably not believing a single word that he was spouting from his mouth.   

"I'm Youngjae and I..I'm a vampire."   

The teen gasped before he frantically moved even further away from Youngjae, scrambling off the bed to press himself against the wall opposite the other.  

"I'm not going to kill you, calm down." Youngjae said, trying to reassure the other, though it did nothing to calm the teen down.  

  

  

Junhong was frantic, this random stranger kidnapped him and what's worse is that he is a vampire. His theory that the other wanted to kill him is completely true and now no one would know that he, Choi Junhong was killed by this handsome vampire.   

He looked at the other warily, before his eyes travelled around the room. He searched and the only exit was the door which was behind the vampire.   

Junhong sighed, feeling so helpless. He's gonna die but he has so many things unfulfilled, he's too young to die. He can't die, at least not yet.  

"Ple-please don't kill me, my blood probably don't taste good from all the stress. I have many things not done yet, I'm still a virgin, i still haven't had my first kiss, i have a fish at home that needs me. I still haven't made my parents proud yet." Junhong rambled on, cowering against the wall.  

"Relax, I'm really not going to kill you."   

Junhong sniffled against the wall, looking at the other with wary eyes.  

"Really.." He asked, voice small.  

The stranger walked towards him, albeit carefully while stretching out his hand.  

"Really."  

Junhong shakily reached out for the other's outstretched hand, touching the palm before the other grasped his hand, yanking him up. Junhong stumbled, nearly falling onto the shorter. He pulled his hand away from the other, stepping away to create some distance between them.  

"I didn't mean to kidnap you, but the club wasn't a really great place to talk."   

Junhong nodded slightly, looking down at his feet whilst cradling himself.  

The other sat on the bed, beckoning Junhong over. Junhong walked there slowly, still slightly shaking from his nerves. He sat on the other end of the bed, creating the biggest gap possible in that one bed.  

"Look, erm..how do i start with this...don't freak out or anything. I suppose..you are my..my...mate."   

Junhong looked at the other with wide eyes before stuttering,  

"Erm...mister..."  

"Youngjae."  

"Youngjae ssi, are you sure that I'm your ma-mate? What is a mate anyway.."  

"A mate is someone that we vampires take blood from and I'm sure you're my mate."  

Junhong looked at the vampire in confusion.  

"Take blood from? I thought it's something like soulmates, where we would both attract each other, and love each other."  Junhong said, blushing slightly when he realised what he just said.  

"It's something like that but not really." The other replied.  

Junhong looked at the other curiously, wondering what Youngjae actually meant.  

  

  

Youngjae was partly elated, since the younger revealed that he had no dating experience which means he would be the other's first but that is if the other were to accept him. Youngjae didn't know how to tell the other that if he were to bond with him, it would be permanent and he could only take blood from him from then on.  

But if the other doesn't want to be with him, the heartache of not being with his mate would probably drive him crazy. He didn't want to reveal this to the other, fearing that he would just be pressurising the other to be with him. Youngjae was conflicted, he didn't know what to say exactly.  

"I would feel attracted to you since you're my mate but you won't. It's up to you whether you want to bond with me."   

The teen looked away, probably in thought.   

"I.."  

Youngjae's heart is shouting at him to hold the other close, his long-awaited mate, his one and only. He scooted closer unconsciously, reaching out for the other. Youngjae placed his hands on the other's waist, eliciting a flinch from the other before he pulled the other closer.  

"I still don't know what's your name or should i continue calling you love." Youngjae asked.  

Pink rose on the other's cheeks before he bashfully answered,  

"Junhong."  

Youngjae leaned forward, nuzzling against the other's cheek, the contrast in temperature evident.   

"Junhong..." Youngjae mumbled, liking the way it sounded.  

  

  

Junhong blushed, unmoving in the other's hold as he felt the vampire run his nose along his chin. Junhong was still confused about the entire situation but he didn't feel that the other was lying. He tilted his head aside, unconsciously submitting to the vampire. 

Junhong shuddered, feeling Youngjae breathe down his neck. The red on his face darkened, he was sure the other could hear how fast his heart is beating.   

Youngjae stilled, his nose buried into Junhong's neck as he inhaled the other's sweet scent before he pushed his mate down on the bed, hands going around him.  

Junhong panicked before he reminded himself that the other wasn't gonna kill him. Probably. Most likely. He doesn't fucking know and if he dies, then blame himself for being too trusting.   

"I just want to hold you close." Youngjae said, breath tickling Junhong's neck. Junhong tried his best to relax and all his nerves just came crashing down on him. All the tension in the air dissipated as he laid lax on the bed. 

Junhong has probably never felt this tired in his life as his limbs seemed to just melt into the bed and he isn't even concerned anymore about the vampire that is holding him so closely. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.  

  

  

_Wherever he turned, dark, looming trees appear in his sights. The forest was dark and slient, slight mist disrupting his vision. Junhong was lost in this never ending maze of trees. Rustling came from behind him._

_Junhong turned around, seeing the leaves dancing around in the sudden wind that blew. An inhumane screech sounded through the dense forest air, the wind howling._

_Junhong ran, his long lanky legs dashing through the forest. It didn't seem like there was an end in sight. Junhong didn't dare to turn back, whatever that was chasing him was getting closer. The howling wind getting louder._

_He continued moving forward though his speed was slowing down. That's when he saw a clearing in front. Feeling relief, He picked up his speed but it didn't even feel like he was moving forward._

_Junhong tripped, sliding down a slope that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He landed in what seemed like a circle of trees. It was still dark, everywhere was dark. He couldn't see whatever loomed across the trees. He turned to see where he came from but it was just him in the center of trees._

_The inhumane screech pierced through the air again and Junhong clasped his ears and eyes shut, The wind was howling around him and it was painful against his skin. It was so cold and the screech was becoming louder._

  

  

"Junhong!" He was jolted awake, heavy breaths and pants filling the silence. He looked up to see Youngjae when he remembered what happened, he scrambled to the top of the bed, pressing himself against the headboard as he pulled the blankets around him.   

"Are you alright?" The vampire asked, looking at him with concern.  

Junhong shakily nodded his head, the screech still resonating in his head. He looked warily at the other, still feeling unsure about being beside the vamp.   

"Did i fall asleep?" Junhong mumbled, pulling the blankets off him.   

"It's okay, you must be really tired."  

Junhong nodded, "I should leave.."  

"It's already so late, just stay till morning."  

"I...aren't i taking your bed?"  

"It's okay, i don't normally sleep at night."  The vamp tucked him in, bringing up the blankets around him. 

Junhong felt his eyelids grow heavier and he once again dropped all his defenses, drifting off to sleep again.  

 

 

Junhong woke up naturally, feeling good, he hasn't felt this great in ages. Maybe it was because the vampire's bed was much more comfy than his. He stretched his arms upwards, feeling his spine crack into place. He wanted to stay in bed but the bed wasn't his and Junhong should be leaving soon. 

"Slept well?" A voice broke him away from his bliss. Junhong snapped his eyes open, seeing Youngjae leaning against the wall. He almost forgot he was sleeping in the vampire's room.  

Junhong nodded, a blush slowly rising up his cheeks. He climbed out of the comfortable bed, immediately missing the warmth of the blankets. He liked the bed.  

"Thank you for last night." Wait, that sounded kind of weird. Junhong flustered, "I-i mean thank you for the bed." Why was his heart beating so fast, he could feel his face burn. 

"You're always welcome." Youngjae spoke as he pushed himself away from the wall. Junhong smiled shyly, "I think i should be getting ready to go." 

"Have breakfast first." 

"Huh, breakfast? Er.." 

"Don't worry, It's not blood." 

Junhong laughed sheepishly, finding himself kind of foolish. "Sorry."  

"It's alright, it's normal for you to think that way. vampires do have a bad rep." Youngjae said. The vampire grabbed on to his arm, guiding Junhong out of the room. Junhong's jaws dropped seeing the apartment he was in. It was huge and they were on some really high level overlooking the city. He honestly half expected them to be in some olden European mansion.  

The bedroom did have a window but the curtains were drawn so he couldn't see what was outside. Junhong rushed to the window, looking out the at the city in awe. In all his life, he had never seen the city at this height.  

"I can see my house from here!" He pointed in a certain direction. Junhong turned around, excited to show the vampire. Junhong got a huge shock seeing Youngjae stand right behind him. The younger blushed furiously, embarrassed by his behaviour.  

"Where's your house?" The vampire asked, smiling gently at him. Junhong turned around again to face the view, shakily lifting his finger to point at his apartment.  

"Th-there."  

Youngjae reached up to hold his hand and Junhong tensed. Youngjae gripped on to his arm, pulling him towards the kitchen. He sat the younger at the dining table, asking him to wait. The vampire entered the kitchen, quickly whipping up some pancakes. 

The vampire was back as quick as he left, placing the plate of pancakes on the table. Junhong was honestly surprised, he didn't expect the vampire to know how to cook.  

"You know how to cook?" He asked. 

"Being immortal makes it pretty boring so I learnt a lot of things over the centuries." Youngjae replied.  

Junhong looked at the pancakes, cutting a slice. He normally doesn't eat breakfast because of time constraints, he was a broke ass college student that didn't have time for breakfast.  

"Wait! What day is it today?" He was suddenly reminded that he might still have lessons.  

"A Saturday." 

Junhong heaved a huge sigh of relief, it would have been bad on his reports if he were to be late again. 

"You forgot that yesterday was a Friday? If not why would you go clubbing?" Youngjae asked. 

"I..er..it was the end of my exams, i didn't take notice of the days.." Junhong replied, fiddling with his fingers guiltily.  

The vampire chuckled a little, he sat down, gesturing towards the plate. "Eat up."  

Junhong finally moved, picking up the piece of breakfast. The pancakes were good and they were filling. He beamed at the elder, "You make really good pancakes." 

"If you like it, i would make it more often for you."  

"Really?" Junhong looked at the vampire with stars in his eyes, he was reduced to a kid in front of Youngjae. 

"If that means we would be meeting each other more often, yeah." 

Junhong blushed slightly, realising what that meant. He nodded shyly, so he was going to meet Youngjae more often now. Why was he so happy, he didn't get it. Wasn't he supposed to be scared of the vampire, everyone was afraid of vamps. 

 

 

 

 

It was the end of his lesson, Junhong packed his bag, leaving the lecture theatre. The professor was slightly confusing him the entire lesson but when had he never been confused in class. Junhong made his way out of the campus, slightly dragging his feet. He was kinda sad, Youngjae never made any contact with him ever since Saturday. 

Junhong wanted to see the vampire again but he couldn't just go up to the other's apartment. He remembered shouting into his pillow after their encounter that night, Junhong wasn't sure whether he was embarrassed or excited. He missed Youngjae, ok there he admitted it. He admitted that he was weak, falling in love with some vampire that he was supposed to be afraid of. 

He passed by a cafe, the one that most of the university students frequented. Junhong figured he wanted to treat himself a little after his exams. He looked into the cafe to see the crowd inside, Junhong pouted a little-he was impatient. 

Junhong walked away, intending to go to another cafe- the one that was closer to his house. He got on the bus, coming face to face with the vampire. Junhong tried to contain his smile, elated to see Youngjae. He paid the fare, moving forward to sit beside the vampire.  

"Youngjae ssi, what are you doing here?" Junhong asked bashfully. 

"Taking the bus of course."  

"Oh..yeah.." Junhong felt dumb, he was slightly disappointed as well. How much he had hoped the vampire wanted to see him as well, seems like it was just his own wishful thinking. 

The silence turned slightly awkward, with Junhong moping in his seat and Youngjae not saying anything else. The younger turned slightly, wanting to glance at the vampire beside him. Though he was taken aback when he met the other's eyes immediately.  

Junhong blushed, the vampire's gaze was intense. It felt like Youngjae could see through whatever he was thinking.  

"Youngjae ssi, you can stay out in the sun?" He asked, trying to divert the vampire's burning gaze on him.  

"Yeah, vampires can actually stay in sunlight. Just that we would be weaker that's all." Youngjae answered. "I never get why humans portray us like that in the movies." 

"Like what?" 

"Like how we burn in the sun, or even worse shimmer." 

Junhong giggled a little, hearing the pain in Youngjae's voice, "Maybe it's because to us humans, vampires are also known as creatures of the night. They only move about at night, never seen before in the day." He explained.  

"That kind of makes sense i guess, but those are still pretty dumb theories."  

"Then are you able to change into bats instantly?" 

"Nope." Youngjae shook his head.  

"Then are there any myths that are correct?" Junhong asked, tilting his head cutely. 

"Hmm. If you consider super speed and strength a myth, then yeah it's correct." Youngjae confirmed. "It's time to get down."  

Junhong looked out to see the bus reaching his usual bus stop. He looked at the vampire in slight shock, how did Youngjae know where he took the bus. They alighted the bus, Junhong slowly getting flustered. Does this mean that Youngjae was accompanying him now, so was this some form of a date. 

Junhong has to calm down, his mind was overthinking everything. He turned towards Youngjae, 

"How did you know i alight here?" He asked. 

"I assumed if you live over there- Youngjae lifted a finger, pointing it at at Junhong's apartment. "You would take the bus from this bus stop to school." 

"You actually remembered where i lived..." Junhong's mind was playing back to that day when he pointed at his house from the window, he smiled bashfully. He guessed vampires have pretty good memory as well and not to mention eyesight.' 

"You're my mate, i would remember every single detail of you." Youngjae said. Junhong was slightly speechless, he looked at the vampire, flustered.  

Junhong walked away, covering his face. The vampire was really direct. But he liked it. He glanced back, seeing Youngjae follow him; a smile on his face.  

Youngjae caught up with him soon enough, walking beside him. Junhong headed to the cafe, heaving a sigh of relief when he saw that there wasn't as many customers.  

"Youngjae ssi, do you want anything?" He asked. The vampire shook his head. Junhong ordered a caramel latte, wanting something sweet for once. He got a to go and they walked out of the cafe, headed to Junhong's home.  

It felt somewhat awkward, with the vampire silent beside him. He was used to going home alone and it seemed like a huge escalation to have Youngjae walking beside him.  

There was a question that was floating in Junhong's mind, ever since that night when he had that nightmare. Though he felt that he would be somewhat rude if he asked Youngjae at this point of time, so he didn't. 

They neared his apartment and Junhong was unsure whether he should invite the vampire in. Didn't they say that vampires can't enter your houses until you invite them in. But wait it was day time now,  

"Youngjae ssi, aren't you supposed to be asleep right now?"  

"Yeah but i wanted to see you." Even though he was slowly getting used to how direct Youngjae was, Junhong still blushed.  

"I see..." Junhong proceeded into the building, he felt like stone; he wasn't sure what to say back. Was he supposed to thank Youngjae... 

 

 

Youngjae was proud of himself, seeing Junhong get all flustered. He could feel himself get more and more attracted to the teen, not because they were mates; not really. 

 It was because the teen himself was pretty intriguing. He had spent the previous week on curbing his thirst for the younger boy. After the many years of loneliness, he had never felt this complete. Right beside his mate, he felt like he could conquer the world. 

He had been holding back, quite aggressively he might add. The vampire in him was pretty enthusiastic about this entire situation. Youngjae felt like he could lose control at any time, wanting to grab onto his mate and sink his fangs into the younger's neck.  

It felt like he was torturing himself, wanting to see Junhong yet he couldn't taste him. Youngjae didn't know whether he should have met with Junhong so early when he still had troubles controlling himself.  

He entered the younger's apartment, his eyes scoping out each nook and cranny of the house. It was a nice and cozy studio apartment, a harmless fishbowl sat on the coffee table. But the most ridiculous thing was that the entire place smelt like Junhong. 

"Do you drink water?" Youngjae almost laughed out loud at the question. He had a disclaimer to make, although he was yes a vampire, he still could consume human food. Though they don't give him as much energy as blood does. 

He nodded his head and Junhong was off to the kitchenette. The scent of his mate was rapidly filling his senses, he felt giddy. Youngjae took a seat as he tried to control his breathing. It was overwhelming, he could feel his fangs start to elongate. 

Youngjae looked into the mirror that was hanging on the wall, looking into his blood red eyes. Junhong picked the wrong time to come in; dropping the glass of water on the floor, scared. 

Youngjae stalked closer to the other male, Junhong was cowering back the more he came closer. Youngjae lurched forward, successfully pinning the younger against the kitchen counter.  

He nosed along Junhong's neck, the addictive scent making his mouth water. Youngjae could smell the fear from the younger and it honestly was the only thing that was preventing him from sinking his fangs in.  

Youngjae pried himself away from the enticing, pale skin, breathing heavily. 

"I'm so sorry, i must have scared you." He was panting heavily, clenching his fists as his pupils phased in and out of the red. 

Junhong was careful as he slowly inched away from the vampire, his frightful eyes fixed on Youngjae. He was cradling himself as he continued backing away.  

"Ah!" 

 

Blood 

 

The smell of sweet, fragrant blood filled his nostrils and he lost it. He rushed to Junhong, knocking the teen onto the sofa. Youngjae couldn't control it, he sank his fangs into the younger's lower neck; his sharp fangs slicing through the other's delicate skin.  

God, Youngjae had never tasted anything like this before. The liquid was velvety smooth, the burst of flavour erupting in his mouth. He sucked the precious blood up, lapping at the skin hungrily. Junhong was crying out beneath him, pushing at him desperately.  

The pushes were slowly growing weaker but Youngjae was too absorbed to pay any heed to it. He finally snapped out of it, almost ripping his fangs out. Junhong was laying limp underneath him and he froze.  

Youngjae leaned down close, trying to hear for the teen's breathing. He placed his fingers on Junhong's neck, feeling a slow pulse and he heaved a sigh of relief. Youngjae was mad at himself for losing control like that, he almost killed the teen. Guilt was filling his gut, Junhong invited him in and this was what he did.  

Youngjae figured he didn't have the face to face Junhong anymore, he licked the wound on the other's neck; using his saliva to heal the injury. The skin around the two holes were marred, with him ripping away from the flesh. It would take a while to heal. 

He glanced at Junhong's feet, seeing blood trickle down his sole. Youngjae stood up, teleporting straight to his apartment. He entered his bathroom, taking the first aid kit with him. He teleported back to the teen's apartment, siting back down on the sofa. 

 Youngjae picked out the small broken pieces of glass embedded into Junhong's skin before he patted the cut with a cotton swab drenched in rubbing alcohol. He was a little glad the teen had fainted so he won't be feeling the stinging pain of the alcohol. 

He wrapped Junhong's foot with a piece of gauze, making sure his wrapping wasn't that tight. Afterwards, he cleaned up the broken pieces of glass on the floor, wiping away the water as well. He carried the teen to his bed, tucking the blankets around Junhong. Youngjae took a last look at his mate before he once again teleported away.  

 

 

 

Youngjae was ashamed of himself, he did that to his mate, his  _mate_  of all people. He really didn't have the face to see Junhong, he figured Junhong wouldn't want to see him either. Youngjae thanked the heavens that he didn't kill the teen, how would the vampire in him react if he actually did kill his mate using his own bare fangs. 

He would go crazy without question, first going around murdering innocent people before finally ending his own miserable life. Even without Junhong being his mate, he would've done the same.  

Youngjae cooped himself up in his room, he didn't want to leave his house with the possibility of him attacking Junhong again. He was controlling himself, or at least trying to prevent himself from doing anything that might hurt the teen again. He never wanted to relieve those memories, never again.  

It was already three weeks since he attacked Junhong, his vampire was more than unhappy since he wanted to be close with his mate. Youngjae didn't know how Junhong was, he never left his house. He was worried that he might just do that again. 

His doorbell rang, breaking him out of his thoughts. The three weeks of not drinking any blood had rendered him weak, only when he was near to the door did he smell who it was. Youngjae restrained the vampire, the vampire jumping in joy as his mate was stood right outside.  

Youngjae however ignored Junhong, he wasn't ready for this. He stood against the door, listening to Junhong mumble. A few more rings of the doorbell and he could hear his mate trudge off.  

The vampire pulled hard at him, annoyed that Youngjae didn't let him near his mate. He restrained the creature, convincing himself that he didn't deserve Junhong after what happened. Youngjae proceeded back into his room, locking himself up once again. 

Hours passed, it was evening time as what the skies told him. He was still cooped in his room, just lying in bed, contemplating his life. The doorbell rang again and like a zombie, he trudged out to the door. Youngjae stilled, smelling the teen again. Why was he still here..  

"Youngjae ssi, i know you're inside!" The teen shouted. Youngjae actually just wanted to ignore Junhong, he really couldn't face him. The teen started to knock on the door, " You're being so unfair right now, you're the one that bit me and now you're hiding from me even without an apology." That sentence made the vampire flinch, though he knew what Junhong was doing. Youngjae relented, finally opening the door slightly, just so there was a small gap for them to look at each other.  

 

 

Junhong's face lit up, seeing that the vampire finally was willing to show himself. 

"I'm sorry..." Youngjae started. Junhong shook his head, he didn't actually mean what he said. He merely only wanted Youngjae to open the door.  

"I can't blame you... and you didn't kill me, that's more important. " he started and the vampire looked at him as if he was crazy. 

"I could have killed you..." 

"But you didn't, you stopped yourself and you took care of me." Junhong reasoned. He honestly thought he was going to die just like that but he was proven wrong when he woke up hours later in bed, safely tucked in with bandages on his foot and the vampire gone.  

"It could happen again and I don't want you to die, especially not in my own hands." Youngjae continued.  

"I'm willing to mate with you-....i mean be your mate...and you can't say no." Junhong was firm about his decisions, he was thinking about their relationship-if you can call it a relationship for the past three weeks and he was determined. Maybe he was a little crazy to be willing to be a vampire's mate but he never felt this right making such a crazy decision.  

The light in Youngjae's eyes shone and he stood a little bit straighter before he deflated almost immediately. "You shouldn't bond with me, I don't think you should waste your entire eternity with me. I'd rather you find someone you genuinely like and that you'll grow to love and also grow old with." 

"But I do genuinely like you."  Junhong replied, causing the vamp to look at him wide-eyed. There was even a slight pink tint on Youngjae's face.  

"I have killed people before, I killed someone dear to me. I have done it before and I don't want it to happen again." 

"I'm not scared, i trust you." Youngjae silenced, looking at the teen.  

"I don't trust myself." 

"Fine." Junhong finalised, turning on his heel. He walked away, not once looking back. 

Once Junhong was out of the building, he immediately regretted his rash decision. He understood it was hard on the vampire, yet he was still so rash. Junhong kicked a random can on the ground, sending it flying across the street. He was annoyed at himself, why did he do that. He lightly stomped on the ground, getting weird looks from some passers-by. Junhong couldn't be bothered actually, he stalked off, wanting to bury himself in a bunch of blankets. 

Junhong reached home, opening the door to his measly apartment. He jumped back in shock at a silhouette standing in his living room, he covered his mouth, blocking the scream from escaping. It was a human figure just standing unmoving in his house, an inhumane scream rang in his head and images from his nightmare flashed before his eyes. He backed away from the door, holding his head.  

Howling wind was blowing at him from the corridors, prickling painfully at his skin, the lights were flickering and Junhong was terrified. The silhouette seemed to be inching closer to him slowly, he clenched his eyes shut, praying for some sort of miracle. 

Silence 

Everything stopped after some seconds but Junhong still didn't dare open his eyes. 

"Junhong...it's me, Youngjae." Only then did he dare to slightly peek open his eyes. Indeed it was the vampire stood in front of him and all hell broke loose; Junhong thrusted himself forward, wrapping his arms tightly around the vampire as tears broke free. He didn't want to cry in front of the vampire but he was so  _so_  scared.  

"Everything's alright now." He felt the vampire run his hand through his hair as he continued sobbing into the other's shoulder. Junhong felt warmth coursing through his body which honestly was slightly weird since a vampire shouldn't really have body heat or maybe he was wrong but he paid no mind to it as he let himself calm down in Youngjae's embrace. 

Junhong sniffled, lifting his head from the vampire's shoulder. Youngjae was looking at him worriedly as he guided him back into his house. Junhong was still clinging on tightly to the vampire, his nerves still on edge. He entered his apartment hesitantly, looking around cautiously.  

"It's alright Junhong, she's gone." Youngjae said, his hand on the younger's waist.  

"Wh-who is she?" He asked, his voice shaky. 

"She's...she's my creator." 

 

 

Junhong was sat on the sofa, bundled up in a blanket, a cup of coffee in his hands.  

"I haven't really seen her ever since I became independent. Maybe i should have went to visit." Youngjae elaborated.  

Junhong tilted his head in question, 

"She's actually my mother." 

Junhong's eyes widened in shock, "I...why..why did she...did i offend her?" He asked. 

"No you didn't, it's just- Youngjae started to look slightly sheepish, "She's probably just testing you." 

"What?"  

"I'm sorry Junhong, I'm really sorry. I didn't expect her to do that, she means no harm, I'm so sorry."  

"it's alright...i guess. Just that it scared me that's all, i don't blame you." Junhong replied. 

"Stay put, I'll be back." The vampire said before disappearing into thin air.  

Junhong was left alone in his apartment, he looked around the place, still creeped out. He pulled the blankets tighter around himself as he waited for Youngjae to come back.  

 

 

   
"Mrs Yoo, could i enquire about some things?" Youngjae spoke to the air around him. He was in his home, a castle hidden from the rest of the world. He stood at the stairwell, looking up towards the second floor. His house was well kept; the chandeliers shining brightly, the carpet still a pristine blue and the wall filled with paintings. 

Youngjae strained his ear, immediately stepping to his left to dodge a pole that was chucked at him. Clicking of heels brought his attention back to the second floor, a beautiful lady made her way out of the shadows. She proceeded down the stairs, her long, red gown flowing behind her, 

"Still as agile as before."  

"Mother-   
"I know why you're here, i haven't seen you in a while and the first thing you ask is about your mate."  

"I'm sorry, I just..." 

"I know you don't particularly like me but you're still my son. I still have the responsibility to care." Mrs Yoo continued.  

"Don't do that anymore." Youngjae said, turning around. He was about to walk off before he stopped again, "Actually, don't appear in front of us anymore." The vampire concentrated his power, teleporting back to the teen's house.  

The teen was still on the couch, startled by his appearance. Junhong had taken to lying down on the couch, curled up with a blanket around him. Youngjae sat beside the bundle of blankets, 

"You should rest early."  

Junhong looked at him, a pink highlighting his cheeks, "Could you...stay?" 

That was how they transitioned into this scenario, Junhong was tucked in bed with the vampire sitting on the chair at his study table. The night light was casting shadows on the walls, making the teen creep out. Don't judge him, he was a broke ass college student who so happened to be scared of ghosts and what not. With Youngjae around however, he felt warmth and calm. 

"How was the meeting with your mother?" Junhong spoke up, he was staring at the shadow on the ceiling, he couldn't actually sleep. 

"It was as pleasant as it could have went."  

"Do you...not have a..nice relationship with your mother?" The teen continued, slightly hesitant, it seemed like a sensitive topic to the vampire.  

"Not exactly."  

Junhong turned to face the vampire, curious 

"Why not..." 

He looked on as the vampire fiddled with his fingers before he let out a sigh, 

"She told me that my father had many chicks outside. Since young, she doted me a lot but my father wasn't at home most of the time because of work. She lied to me and as naive as I could get, I believed it.......I killed him, out of rage because how could he as a father do this to his wife. I only found out later when my mother admitted that she was the one that cheated. My dad didn't do anything and she tried to give herself excuses, talking about how lonely she got with my dad forever at work-" Youngjae was getting agitated, his fists clenching tighter the more he talked.  

Junhong leaned out of bed, embracing the vampire. Considering that his house was a studio apartment, his bed and desk were basically side by side so Youngjae was practically just sitting next to him. Junhong leaned his head against the vampire's shoulder, feeling Youngjae loosen up beneath him.  

"I became a murderer, not that i wasn't already. I killed my own fucking father....at that time, i regretted acting on impulse but after i found out the truth, i hated myself even more than i hated her."  

Junhong tightened his grip around Youngjae, feeling droplets of water on his back. The vampire's voice held so much pain and agony, Junhong's heart ached as he buried his face into Youngjae's neck.  

"I killed my own father....my innocent father because of someone who was supposed to be a loving mother and wife! I couldn't even get to know him before i killed him with my own hands..." 

The teen felt his own tears escape his eyes, he really didn't want to hear Youngjae like that. He didn't want the vampire to be in so much pain. Junhong lifted his head, his heart breaking even more looking at the droplets rolling down the vamp's face. He leaned forward , pressing his lips against the corner of Youngjae's, a gentle kiss. The vampire stilled in his hold, arms coming around his waist. 

Junhong backed away, a slight blush gracing his cheeks as he turned Youngjae's face towards him. His thumbs held the vampire's face gently, wiping away the wet streaks on the other's face. Youngjae closed his eyes, leaning into the teen's touch. He slowly calmed down under Junhong's ministrations. 

Youngjae opened his eyes, feeling a lot more clear than just now. He took the younger's hand in his before he brought them down. 

"Thank you Junhong ah," the teen leaned back onto the bed, his waist aching from being bent in an awkward angle. This time the vampire got onto the bed, hand reaching out to touch the teen's cheek. The contrast in temperature was evident, Junhong shivering slightly at the cold touch.  

"I'm sorry i made you cry." Youngjae said, cradling the teen's face. Junhong reached up to hold onto the vampire's hand, still pressing it against his cheek as he shook his head at the other. The teen opened his mouth in a yawn, quickly covering his mouth with another hand. 

Youngjae laid back on the bed, pulling Junhong with him. The teen curled in on him, laying his head against the vampire's chest. To Junhong's surprise if he were to be honest, there was a steady heartbeat. It was calming to say the least and it easily lulled him to sleep.  

 

Junhong woke to the birds chirping at his windowsill. He was alone and confused, where did the vampire go. He had a really nice sleep last night, he woke up feeling refreshed. More often than not, he wakes up feeling horrible as hell. Junhong looked around his apartment, spotting something on his desk. He reached out to take it, it was a note.

_i'm sorry Junhong, your scent was getting overwhelming. I had to leave before i hurt you._

The teen nibbled on his lips, was it annoyance or was he just sad. He got out of bed, noticing a plate on the island in the kitchen. It was pancakes and Junhong could feel heat slowly rise up his neck. A note was placed underneath the plate. 

 _Have your breakfast, love. I'll see you later_  

Junhong's heart leaped in his chest, he actually liked it when the vampire called him love. It felt like such an intimate nickname and it always made him blush. The teen stared at the pancakes for a while before he realised it was a Monday which meant he had class. He glanced at the clock sitting on the wall, he was an hour late for lesson. Well that was going to look great on his testimonial. 

Junhong plopped down on the seat, might as well just not go for the lesson since he was already an hour late. Getting to the university would take him an approximate twenty minutes and by the time he reached there, there would only be thirty minutes of lesson left.. The teen calculated in his head, figuring he should just skip the lesson altogether.  

Junhong dug into the pancakes, still as fluffy and soft as the first time he tasted them. He wondered what the vampire was doing, was he sleeping or was he eating like him. 

 

Youngjae was getting ready to go to bed actually, he was watching over Junhong the previous night and he needed to recharge his energy, even more so with what happened. He was honestly shocked that the vampire in him was willing to listen and not take advantage of his sleeping mate, considering thathe was with his mate the whole night and he hasn't had a meal in three weeks.  Youngjae was just glad that his vampire decided to control himself even with the circumstances he was in.  

Youngjae knew he had to go get some blood from the bank soon, he was running out of the red liquid. It was only a few hours of separation with his mate but he longed to have Junhong back in his arms again. He basically cuddled with the teen the whole night, admiring him like a creep to be very honest. He wasn't sure whether he should really accept the teen, he thought long and hard but he couldn't come to a conclusion. 

Weren't Youngjae the one that was courting the human in the first place...now he was hesitant but with how the vampire restrained himself, he knew he was getting serious about this. It wouldn't hurt to accept Junhong now right. Youngjae just hoped that his mother won't interfere with this anymore. If she did, then he's going to do what he didn't those many years ago.  

 

Junhong rolled around in bed, bored out of his mind. He probably should get into contact with his friends to firstly ask for what happened in class and secondly, to hang out. You see, Junhong's a homebody, he felt comfortable at home and his friendships were of low maintenance which he was always grateful for. He haven't hung out in a while with his friends ever since he met the vampire. He messaged his bestest of friends, Jongup.  

Junhong asked whether he wanted to hang which got a why not as an answer, they decided on the time and location and there, settled. His meeting was at 1.30 and it was 11.23 now, Junhong still had time to spare. He got back to his phone business, playing some casual games, scrolling down social media posts. The teen realised he never actually gotten Youngjae's phone number if the vampire even had a phone. 

It was 12.40 when he checked the timing again and he decided to finally get up from his position on the bed. He took a quick shower since he didn't really even do anything. He got ready and by 13.04, he was out of the house. They were meeting at this cozy fast food place that they both stumbled upon one day. The food wasn't bad and the price was affordable thus it quickly became one of Junhong's favourite hang out places.  

Junhong was contemplating whether he should tell Jongup about Youngjae, his best friend might just freak out on him. They made a pact to not keep any secrets from each other though...but he didn't know whether Jongup would be okay with him being practically in love with a vampire. Junhong reached the place, getting their usual seat.  

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Youngjae appeared abruptly in front of him. The vampire looked at him with some sort of determination in his eyes, Youngjae stood up, leaning forward quickly to press his lips against the teen's. Junhong froze in place, his heart rapidly picking up speed. The red burned on his face when Youngjae broke the kiss.  

"Wh-what..what are you do-doing here, Youngjae ssi..?" Junhong looked at everywhere else except for the man infront of him. 

"I want you as my mate, I'm just here to tell you that. I'll see you later, i need-"The vampire just disappeared but from the looks of it, Youngjae must have been super tired. Junhong just looked around in confusion and worry.    
"Come on, spill the tea."  

Junhong looked up, startled. Jongup was standing right there with a quirked eyebrow and an amused smile on his lips.  

"There isn't any tea...what are you talking about.." Junhong looked away awkwardly as he scratched at his head.  

"Don't lie, i saw _everything_."  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is that, i hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!


	3. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 1.34am and here is a drabble for you  
> Younglo go on an ice cream date, that is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: It's some soft unedited shit

 

"Lemon custard and strawberry cheesecake" 

"Is that all?"   
"Ye, thank you." Youngjae said, smiling at the employee of the ice cream shop he and Junhong were in. The Frozen Water, that was what the shop was called. A funny name, Junhong had commented. The shop was of a minimalist style, the design simple yet it fits. The walls were a sleek black with minimal decorations. Only a clock was hanged on the wall. Each table had a succulent on them, just sitting innocently in the middle of the round tables.  

Zebra plant, the plant that was sitting on their table. Junhong had picked the table, the interesting- looking plant attracting him. Junhong was admiring the plant, taking a few photos when Youngjae came back with the cup. He placed the cup beside the plant, knowing that Junhong likes taking photos of his food.  

"I like the plant." Junhong spoke, still admiring the white stripes along the green. 

"So...i lost to a plant. That's nice to know." Youngjae commented, looking away from Junhong. 

"That's not what i meant, I just meant that the plant is pretty." The younger pouted, explaining his point of view. 

"So I'm not pretty?" 

"Are you getting jealous over a plant?"  

"I'm an attention seeking boyfriend, what did you expect?" Youngjae sulked, crossing his arms.  

A pink dusted along Junhong's cheeks, "Hyung, let's eat the ice cream before it melts, ok?" He reached for one of the metal spoons. He scooped a little of the strawberry cheesecake, directing it towards the elder.   

"Ah." Junhong demonstrated, Youngjae didn't budge though. 

"Hyung." He whined before plopping the spoon into his mouth, the ice cream was going to melt right off the spoon.  

Junhong knew what the elder wanted though it was kinda embarrassing to do this in public. Why was Youngjae like this, he didn't know. He looked around the shop, the employees were just minding their own business and the other customers were just chatting away. Thankfully, they were somewhat in a corner of the shop.  

Junhong quickly leaned forward, careful of the plant, to place a kiss on the elder's cheek. He quickly sat back down, feeling the heat rapidly rise up his neck. Youngjae smiled, back to normal. Junhong always had a theory- the elder was doing it on purpose to get kisses and the more it happened, the more Junhong suspected.  

"Ah," it was Youngjae's turn now to demonstrate but this time, Junhong relented letting the elder feed him. The ice cream was sweet, sweeter than ever and perhaps it was because of the fact that they were eating it together. They finished the ice cream quickly, most of the cold treat eaten by Junhong as Youngjae was satisfied looking at the younger eat. 

 

 

"Thank you for today, hyung." Junhong spoke as they neared Junhong's apartment. They stopped, Youngjae turning the younger towards him.  

"Did you have fun?"  

"Yes."  

"Where should we go next?" 

"Anywhere's fine, as long as hyung is with me." Junhong replied bashfully. 

That sentence made Youngjae's heart bloom, if that was even possible. He looked in awe at the younger, stepping on his tippy toes to place a kiss on Junhong's lips. It was just a gentle lip to lip contact but it made their hearts hammer in their chests. They separated, a red highlighting Junhong's cheeks. 

"Goodnight hyung," The latter said shyly. 

"Goodnight Junhong ah, i love you." The elder continued. 

Junhong looked at him almost wide-eyed, the red deepening along his skin. 

"I...i love you too hyung." Junhong replied, turning around to rush into the building. Youngjae smiled, finding the behaviour cute. 

 

It was after a while when Youngjae was at home did he receive a phone call. He picked up the call, grinning from ear to ear as he heard the shy voice of his younger lover. 

"Hyung, thank you for today really. I love you." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all, hope you like it!


	4. Tea time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling sappy these days, neglecting my sch work(what am i doing??)
> 
> Another word vomit at 1.42am this time with a domestic sneakpeek into the lives of Younglo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:unedited soft,cringy shit 

 

 

 

"Hyung, stop it." Junhong whined, he was holding on to a bowl, mixing its ingredients. He was wanting to make some cookies, just for fun. Youngjae was behind him, caressing his waist. He was poking at his sides, running his fingers lightly across his skin, effectively tickling Junhong.  

Junhong squirmed as he giggled, he tried to contain his movements but to no avail as Youngjae continued with his ministrations.  

His hands were covered with the flour and egg mixture, Junhong didn't want to get it everywhere.  

"Hyung, please...stop.." The younger called out, breathless from his giggles. He placed the bowl back on the table, making sure its stable before he tried to reach for the paper towels, though Junhong was pulled back again.  

"Stop it hyung.." Junhong was really defenceless towards Youngjae. 

"Ok ok, I'll stop." The elder finally released him, letting him reach for the paper towels. After Junhong got his towel, he was again pulled back though he was now embraced tightly.  

"Why are you so cute?" A rhetorical question. 

"Hyung, I'm baking. Can you go somewhere else?" Junhong asked. Youngjae whined, holding on tightly to him as he further buried his face into the younger's back. The latter sighed, "Stop tickling me and help me with the cookies then."  

Youngjae released him, obediently standing beside him to look at what he was doing. Junhong was back to mixing in the vanilla essence and baking powder into the mixture.  

"Help me get the pan." He said.  

Youngjae did indeed start to help him, taking the pan to him. Junhong leaned down to peck the elder's cheek as thanks.  

Junhong finally placed the pan into the oven, twisting the dial to fifteen minutes. Youngjae had taken to lean against the counter, looking at him as he moved about the kitchen.  

"Hyung, let's wash the dishes." He said, taking the bowls to the sink. The elder followed behind him and they got into their usual dishwashing stance- Junhong lathers the soap while Youngjae washes it off. It was faster this way and they were done in no time. Junhong wiped the counter down when the oven went off. 

"I'll go get it." The elder said.  

A shout broke Junhong out of his near trance, he looked up to see the elder waving his hand frantically and he rushed towards Youngjae. 

"Hyung!" Junhong dragged the elder towards the sink, quickly ran the other's hand under running water. 

"It's okay, Junhong. It's not that bad."  

"Why weren't you more careful, you scared me." Junhong said, pouting slightly. He ran his fingers along the other's reddened skin carefully.  

"I'm sorry." Youngjae replied, grinning at the younger. A slightly charred smell drifted to their noses and Junhong panicked, rushing to the oven. He looked at the slightly more brown cookies inside, putting on the mitten before he took out the pan. The cookies looked ok other than the slightly more brown edges.  

Junhong removed the mitten, flipping a cookie over quickly. The bottom was a lot more charred but it was still edible.  

He felt Youngjae came up behind him, 

"Did you save the cookies?"  

"Yeah. All your fault." Junhong turned around, pointing his finger playfully at the elder. Youngjae lunged forward, trying to bite onto his finger. Though, Junhong pulled it back in time.  

"Hyung." The younger whined a little, slowly side-stepping away though he was stopped.  

"I'm still hurting," Youngjae pouted up at him. Junhong almost laughed out loud but he wordlessly took the other's hand up, caressing the still reddened skin, it might blister up. He pressed his lips onto the skin quickly,  

"There you go, a get well kiss." Junhong said, the elder grinning widely at him. 

"And here," Junhong handed the bowl to the elder. "you'll bake the next batch." With that, Junhong guided the elder around, leaving the kitchen. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random word vomit is done, thank you and i'm off to bed. Good night, have a nice day


	5. Hmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, time check: 00.47 Another drabble, i really need to stop getting distracted 
> 
> Slightly different this one lmao

 

 

"Ah! Hurry up, hyung!"  

Himchan stopped in his steps, stepping backwards to stand beside the door that was beside him. He noticed it was Youngjae's room and wasn't that Junhong's voice? He leaned his ear against the door and to his horror, loud pants and groans travelled to his ears. 

"Hyung, Just....come on! I can't hold it anymore!"  

"Stop moving!"  

"Hurry up then!" 

Himchan was mortified though anger replaced the emotion quickly, how dare they do such things in his house, the maknae was visiting them; more specifically Youngjae inviting him over and they do this sort of stuff in _his_  house and what's more they weren't at all subtle, their voices growing in volume. Thankfully, he had sent Jongup away on an errand if not there goes another child's innocence.  

"Ah! Hyung, this is a bad position, it hurts!" 

"Bend your back more!"  

That's it, Himchan had had enough, he grabbed the doorknob and it wasn't even locked, oh the nerves of these kids. He gave himself a little prep talk since he was going to witness his two dongsaengs at it, he would probably be scarred for life but he had to set things straight.  

 

The eldest barged through the door, 

"Stop doing whatever you guys are doing!" He shouted though he lied; he had a hand over his eyes. Dead silence ensued though he honestly expected screams and hurried explanations but nothing. Himchan dared to peek through his fingers after the silence dragged on.

 

 

There weren't anyone on the bed, the bed was neat and tidy. He removed his hand to see two tangled up bodies on the floor. Though the two bodies weren't as naked as he had expected.  Now Himchan was just confused and a little awkward, considering his two dongsaengs were just silently looking wide-eyed at him. That was when he noticed a familiar looking plastic sheet beneath them; red, blue, green and yellow circles on a Twister mat.  He cleared his throat, nodding his head a little, 

"I see you guys are having fun, haha. A very intense game of Twister." Himchan continued, "I also do like Twister as well, especially the intense ones haha. Jongup is back  _(no he's not)_  and i shall give him my er...fullest hundred per cent attention." He clasped his hands together, feeling the awkwardness drive full force. He gestured towards the door, pointing to and fro before he laughed yet again, hightailing out of the room. 

 

 

"What's wrong with Himchan hyung?" Junhong asked, they were still in that tangled up position.

"Don't know, stress probably went to his head or something."  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to try a bit more of a comedic approach so hence this.


	6. Stepping stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They always say when you love someone, you have to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im finally motivated enough to write something after like fking years???

"Is this how it’s gonna be?" Junhong sighed, glancing down at his shoes. Memories, just pure fucking memories flashed through his head. Each instant a significant puzzle in this entire sphere of what ifs. He could feel the needles, the knives, the searing heat burning him from the inside; all stemmed from his heart. 

"Thank you."

Junhong's heart broke even more with those words, "Hyung…..I love you….I love  _you_ " 

His voice cracks, a tear finally broke loose, making its way down his cheek.

"I love you too." The other spoke, his voice slightly wavering.

 

 

Junhong entered his favorite café, a handsome man immediately catching his attention. He bought his coffee, sitting across the man. He was probably head over heels by now, catching himself daydreaming about him.

The man's name was Youngjae, Yoo Youngjae. He learnt  that he was a senior in the high school he was in, Junhong didn'tstalk but he saw that same man around the hallways some days later.

Somehow, by some form of miracle, his friend was friends with this other dude that was friends with another dude that was friends with Youngjae. They officially met through this huge social gathering amongst the cool kids and Junhong was surprisingly invited. Then, did he realise how exactly captivated he was with the elder.

 

And fast forward to the days where they,  _they_  would walk together almost every evening, just going about the campus, the areas surrounding the campus. It was mostly peaceful silence, with random comments thrown in here and there. 

Those nights where they would meet up and go to their favorite place; a place they discovered while walking about in the evenings. They would sit at the bench and talk, talk about everything and nothing at the same time.

Many a times, it seemed sparks were flying between the both of them, both of them painfully aware of the atmosphere. They would blush softly, hide a shy smile, all those behaviors of two gravitating stars.

When it finally happened, no one around them were surprised. Their friends even made bets on who would be the one to confess first. It was Youngjae that did it, Junhong would never forget that fateful day at the same café they met each other in. Oh, the elder had also caught notice of the boy.

Those moments, moments where they would rest against each other, moments when Junhong would ask the elder what he wanted to do when they graduated. Youngjae almost always never had an answer. Going to university was a priority, the elder had mentioned. But a priority he didn't need, Junhong was confused when he said that.

There were both happy and angsty moments, when they would just spend their day together without a care in the world. Angsty moments, when someone got a tad bit too insensitive. But they still were moments.

The night where they did the dirty, both inexperienced. Junhong was so shy, blushing at everything while Youngjae was being so gentle, panicking here and there. They didn't really do it that much to be honest, both of them having to complete their piles of assignments and projects, both busy with studying since their end of year papers were all coming and Youngjae was graduating already.

The elder got accepted into the University which he wanted to get into and he was already so busy right off the term. But Youngjae still made time for Junhong, they still spent time with each other, just beside each other while they both studying. Just those typical couple things.

They would cuddle in bed, cuddle at the sofa. Junhong liked getting babied, and he always feel at home with Youngjae wrapping his arms around him.

 

Fast forward to now,

Junhong had just got accepted into the same University as Youngjae, both of them making a promise to enter the same University even though Youngjae would have graduated just right before he went in.  The younger was excited to tell Youngjae the news, he called him on the phone. Youngjae picked up the call, sounding grave for reasons Junhong didn't know. He still excitedly chirped about the good news, wanting to meet with the elder male. 

 

 

 

It was as if his world shattered, Junhong couldn't understand.

"I'm leaving the country." Youngjae had said.

"What," Junhong all but sputtered, everything was so sudden, When? What? He looked wide-eyed at the other.

"I'm leaving the country tonight."

"This…are you joking with me hyung?" Junhong was so confused, the elder had never mentioned about leaving the country.

"I'm not. Junhong ah, I'm leaving to get married."

"What. What do you mean." The younger's voice was soft, his eyes portraying the shock, the confusion and betrayal.

"I have a fiancee."

Junhong can't even describe what he was feeling, just utter confusion and shock and _just everything._

"I wanted to tell you before I leave so you could get a closure."

The younger just tried to let everything sink in, though there were so many question marks that were plaguing him.

"Were you…were you lying to me this whole time?" Junhong thought that that was impossible, he was with Youngjae for nearly 5 years, he had never felt any form of deceit in the elder's actions.

"No...I just left some things unsaid. I have so many things I want to say right now but I can't."

"Then tell me!?"

"I can't."

 

 

 

"Junhong ah, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I can't continue this road with you." Youngjae sounded so in pain so why was he doing this. It doesn't make any sense. "Thank you for those wonderful memories…." He turned around only to be stopped by a hand grabbing on to his.

"Hyung…I love you…." Junhong's voice was a whimper, sobs escaping him. He felt a squeeze before his hand was brushed off. He watched as Youngjae's back shrank right in front of him, the squeeze of his heart tightening with each step the elder took. Junhong couldn't describe, he doesn't understand, he couldn't feel anything except maybe _this was for the better._

It was proven right when he flipped open the television, beers in hand wanting to drown away the pain. There was Yoo Youngjae, CEO of Yoo Enterprises, a leading company in modern day electronics stood in a wedding, he wasn't looking any happy at all in that tuxedo and Junhong understood or at least he _tries_ to convince himself he did.

Youngjae had a better life ahead of him, and he should let him do his thing. Junhong wasn't going to get in the way of his lover. Lover, he chuckled unironically as he poured down salty beer into his mouth. It burned nicely as he gulped down more of that salty liquid, was beer even supposed to be salty? At this point, Junhong doesn't know, he doesn't care.

It was so weird seeing Youngjae, the man that was literally in front of him a few hours ago turned into a small pixel on television yet still right in front of him. Right in front of him, were more cans of beer. He cracked open another, drinking hurriedly from the can. Everything was pain at this point to him, the buzz in his ear, the buzz of the television.

Junhong made the right decision, I mean could he even disagree? But, now Youngjae was a CEO or he was already a CEO, he couldn't focus on the news reporter's nasal voice as soon as he saw his lover on screen.  Youngjae was successful, he didn't have to worry about the rent, he didn't need to worry about paying off any student debts. 

Who was Junhong anyway to get in the way of his success.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at some full on angst, the entire thing is kinda weird tbh but i still do hope you like it. :3 Thank you for reading!


	7. Photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble for yallz, hey im back!

"Ah fuck!"  

"What?" Junhong replied, shocked. Youngjae just got back home and those were his first two words.  

"I forgot the photos!"  

Junhong deadpanned a little, before he broke into a laughter.  

"How old are you? Already so forgetful." Junhong shook his head teasingly, getting off the couch. "You specifically went out to print photos and you forgot them, that's a first."  

Youngjae grumbled something under his breath before he sighed, taking his outercoat off. 

"I'll pick it up for you later, I'm going out anyway." Junhong continued before turning away. He was then pulled back again, Youngjae planting a kiss on his lips. The younger of the two immediately blushed, covering his mouth. 

"Thank you, Junhong ah."  

"Anything for hyung."  

 

That was why Junhong was currently standing in the photo printing shop, pushing the receipt across the counter. The lady at the counter saw the receipt, her eyes almost lighting up immediately.  

Weird.  

"Here you go, these are your photos. You can check them through to make sure their correct." The lady said, sliding across a pack of A5 sized photographs. Junhong took them out the sleeve, slowly flipping through the stack of photos. The photos were pictures of him and Youngjae, some taken by others, some taken by each other. As he flipped through them, words that clearly didn't belong appeared. 

 

_When i saw you the first time, i thought you were an angel._

_An angel sent to save me, save me from the darkness of my life_

_While I clearly don't deserve you, i want to be selfish._

_Selfish to call you my own, selfish to not want you to leave._

_Though if you really wanted to, i wouldn't stop you._

_We've been through ups and downs the past 6 years._

_Now that we're a lot more older and mature,_

_I want to ask you this one question._

_Will you marry me?_

 

Junhong didn't even realise he was grinning, his eyes felt teary. He looked up from the photos quickly turning behind, seeing Youngjae standing sheepishly holding a bouquet of roses. Junhong took a while to comprehend everything, it really seemed as if the entire world is slowing down as he looked at the other man. He already had an answer and it was just at the tip of his tongue.  

Youngjae cleared his throat, his hands shaking slightly. They were both slightly shaking actually. The elder, got on his knee, opening up a box. 

Memories flushed through Junhong's brain, their firsts times, their joy, their anger, everything that they've went through together and he was so, _so_  sure. 

Youngjae looked up at him expectantly, "Will you marry me?" 

"Yes!" Junhong nodded his head enthusiastically as he hurried up to help Youngjae up. He hugged the shorter male, crushing the bouquet in between them.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh this was pretty cringey, but i hope yall like it still :)


End file.
